Setangkai Dandellion
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: "Dandellion memiliki arti hidup baru karena dia membawa kehidupan baru disebuah tempat," itulah arti dandellion. bolehkah aku memberikan kehidupan baru dihatimu?/ I'M BAAAACKKK! XD. RnR okayyy? :3


**Tomoko: haiii~ saya kembaliii penghuni Persona Series~! Kali ini saya membawakan fanfic SoujiXRise, enjoy yaaaa~! entah masuk drabble atau kagak ini. pendek amaaat T_T. #nangis  
**

**DISCLAIMER: PERSONA SERIES BELONG TO ATLUS.**

* * *

Hari ini kudengar petikan gitarmu yang mengalun dari Ruang Musik, petikan senar gitar yang mengalun merdu namun penuh nada yang menyayat hati, katakan padaku _Senpai_, sesakit inikah menginjakkan kaki di lantai hatimu?

Kutatap mata silver yang menjadi kesukaanku selama ini, mata yang penuh dengan kehangatan namun juga terisi oleh kekosongan dan kepedihan, petikan gitarmu kembali memainkan nada-nada indah nan elegan, membuat siapapun yang mendengar petikan gitarmu terbuai dalam merdunya lagu yang kau lantunkan. Tapi aku bisa mendengar nada pedih yang terselip di dalam sana. Hanya sesaat namun aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Nada yang begitu menyayat hati.

Selembar kertas kord nada, dua lembar kertas kord nada, tiga lembar kord nada tercipta dari tanganmu, katakan padaku _Senpai_. Setinggi apa ego manusia itu? Setinggi apa sehingga dirimu harus menelan kepedihan yang ada di hatimu? Apakah setiap manusia begitu?

* * *

Aku bisa melihat sosok Yukiko-_senpai _disetiap nada lagu yang kau ciptakan, sebesar itukah sosok Yukiko-_senpai _di pikiranmu? Sehingga dirimu tidak mau membuka hati pada orang lain? Egoiskah dirimu _Senpai? _Karena menunggu yang tak mungkin? Ataukah aku yang terlalu naif karena terlalu berharap tinggi padamu? Sayangnya pertanyaanku tak terjawab.

Tumpukan kertas kord nada terkumpul di sudut ruangan, sedangkan aku dan dirimu terus menyusun nada lagu yang belum terolah, "Rise, seharusnya begini nada yang betul," ucapmu sambil membenarkan nada piano yang kumainkan. Kau tertawa sambil mengacak rambut magenta milikku. Aku selalu menyukai kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku, namun aku tahu, kehangatan yang kau berikan padaku terkesan memaksa dan terasa menyakitkan... karena dihatimu hanya ada dia, dia, dia dan _dia. _

Sesakit inikah melongok kedalam hatimu? Sesakit inikah menginjakkan kaki di lantai hatimu? Sesakit inikah hatimu sehingga setiap orang yang menginjakkan di lantai hatimu akan terluka dan pergi begitu saja sehingga hatimu makin terluka?

* * *

Musim dingin meninggalkan Inaba dan musim semi tiba di Inaba, beberapa kelopak bunga sakura berguguran di sungai Samegawa. Aku dan dirimu berjalan di sepanjang sungai Samegawa seiring angin musim semi yang hangat bertiup pelan, aku bisa mendengarmu bersenandung pelan sambil melihat sekeliling kita. Beda dengan lagu yang selama ini kudengar, lagu ini terdengar ceria dan tidak ada kepedihan yang terselip disana. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Angin bertiup lagi, menerbangkan sekelopak bunga sakura ke telapak tanganmu, mata silvermu menatap bunga itu dengan pandangan nanar, bunga sakura yang tertiup angin memiliki arti perpisahan. Kembali aku menatap pohon sakura yang berjejer di sisi sungai Samegawa, kuhirup aroma bunga sakura yang manis sambil memejamkan mata. Mendadak mataku menangkap setangkai bunga dandellion, aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Oh? Bunga dandellion ya?" ucapmu mendadak, kau duduk disampingku, ikut mengamati bunga itu. "Bunga ini ada artinya, kamu mau dengar?" tanyamu, aku mengangguk. "Bunga dandellion memiliki arti hidup baru, karena dandellion membawa kehidupan baru," ucapmu, iris mataku menatap lekat bunga putih itu.

_Senpai, _bolehkah aku menjadi bunga dandellion bagimu? Membawakan kehidupan baru di hatimu? Aku tahu aku tak bisa menggantikan posisi Yukiko_-senpai _dihatimu namun bolehkan aku berharap seperti bunga dandellion yang memberimu kehidupan baru dihatimu _senpai?_

* * *

_**~FIN~**_

**Tomoko: HELLO MINNA! WELCOME BACK! XD. Lama saya berkelana ke fandom sana-sini akhirnya saya kembali ke fandom Persona! XD.**

**Rise: ngapain lo balik kesini? - -". Udah enak kita-kita bebas dari lo ehhh lo malah balik kesini.**

**Chie: iye! Dasar lo!**

**Tomoko: kenapa? Gak suka? **

**Minako: beteweh, selamat ye udah masuk SMA kelas 2! **

**Tomoko: awww~ thank youuu~ XDD. **

**Akihiko: dan waktu lo sama pangeran es makin sedikit, selamat.**

**Tomoko: #JLEB.# LO JANGAN BAHAS ITU BEGOOOO! T_T. Udah susah payah gue lupain dia eh lo malah ingetin dia! Hueeeeeeee! **

**Souji: bego lo! Kenapa lo bahas dia! Nangis kan dia!**** #noyor Akihiko**

**Akihiko: sori! Gue lupa! **

**Souji: bego lo! **

**Tomoko: #sniff# hiks, stop ramblinglah. Fic ini khusus saya persembahkan pada seseorang yang gue sayang hampir selama 2 taun, semoga dia baca dan sadar kalo dialah yang gue sayang selama ini. Eh, emang dia ada niat untuk jadi pacar gue yah? #curhat dikit.# okeee~~ REVIEW YAAA~! Dun flameee~**


End file.
